Das war die Zeit
by Incapability
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Ein Tanz zur Musik der Zeit'. Nchdem sie nachts allein getanzt hat, findet Madame Giry eine Rose in ihrem Zimmer. Die zweite Reise in die Vergangenheit beginnt ...


Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu „Ein Tanz zur Musik der Zeit", worin Madame Giry nachts ihr Zimmer verlässt, um für sich allein zu tanzen. Ich war zuerst unsicher, ob ich überhaupt eine Fortsetzung oder ein zweites Kapitel schreiben sollte, weil mir das Ende so gut gefiel (ich weiß – Eigenlob stinkt). Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich habe das Lied „Those were the days" verwendet. Einige Zeilen habe ich „der Situation angepasst". Leider Gottes besitze ich weder Rechte an dem Lied noch an den Charakteren.

**Das war die Zeit**

Da lag sie. Die Rose. Sie hatte halb damit gerechnet, dass sie da sein würde, auf sie wartend, ein stummer Ruf. Nach all den Jahren wusste sie, dass er besser war, seine Aufforderung nicht zu ignorieren.

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht verließ sie ihr Zimmer, um eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu machen.

„Es war einmal ... eine Höhle, in der wir ein Lied spielten, oder zwei. Du hast so wunderschön gespielt auf deiner Orgel, und du hast gesungen, während ich nicht widerstehen konnte zu tanzen. Das konnte ich nie. Es war alles, was ich jemals wollte. Und wie glücklich wir waren. Erinnere dich, wie wir die Stunden fortgelacht haben und von all den großartigen dingen träumten, die wir tun würden. All die Pläne, die wir hatten ... es war eine wundervolle Zeit.

Das war die Zeit, mein Freund. Wir dachten, sie würde nie zu Ende gehen. Denn warum sollte sie auch? Das Leben erschien uns endlos. Wir würden singen und tanzen, für immer und einen Tag. Denn warum sollten wir je damit aufhören? Alles schien möglich. Wir würden gegen die ganze Welt kämpfen und sie mit unserem Genie verblüffen. Wir würden so leben, wie wir es wollten. Wir würden kämpfen, und niemals unterliegen, denn wir waren jung, und wir waren uns sicher, unseren Willen zu bekommen. Wie sollte es anders sein? Und wie sollte es sich je ändern? Du würdest immer singen, und ich, ich würde für immer tanzen. Wir waren uns sicher.

Dann rauschten die geschäftigen Jahre an uns vorbei. Unterwegs haben wir unsere naiven Träume verloren. Zumindest habe ich das. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich nicht für immer tanzen konnte, so sehr ich das auch wollte. Von die weiß ich es nicht. Du scheinst dir einen Teil von damals bewahrt zu haben. Aber nicht genug, um uns die alten Zeiten zurückzubringen. Wenn ich dich also einmal in der Höhle treffen sollte, dann würden wir uns anlächeln und sagen:

Das war die Zeit, mein Freund. Wir dachten, sie würde nie zu Ende gehen. Wir würden singen und tanzen, für immer und einen Tag.

Heute Nacht komme ich noch einmal in die Höhle. Nichts scheint zu sein wie es einst war. Wie sorglos wir waren, und wie viele Sorgen wir jetzt haben. Der See zeigt mir ein seltsames Spiegelbild. Diese einsame Frau, bin das wirklich ich? Ich habe nie bemerkt, wie hart und mitleidlos ich geworden bin, und wie verbittert. Das Leben und seine Enttäuschungen haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Und ich habe es nie bemerkt, bis heute Nacht. Auch du hast dich verändert. Der singende Junge ist fort. Auch du bist hart und verbittert geworden. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass du nicht mitleidlos bist. Du bist gnadenlos. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich dich nicht mehr kenne.

Doch über den See schallt ein vertrautes Lachen. Ich sehe dein Gesicht, und ich höre, wie du meinen Namen rufst. Genau so wie es immer war. Letzten Endes hat sich nichts wirklich verändert. Ach, mein Freund, wir mögen älter geworden sein, doch klüger sind wir nicht – denn in unseren Herzen sind die Träume noch immer die gleichen."

Those were the days 

_Once upon a time, there was a tavern  
Where we used to raise a glass or two  
Remember how we laughed away the hours  
And dreamed of all the great things we would do?_

_Those were the days, my friend.  
We thought they'd never end.  
We'd sing and dance forever and a day.  
We'd live the life we choose  
We'd fight and never lose  
For we were young, and sure to have our way._

_Then, the busy years went rushing by us.  
We lost our starry notions on the way.  
If by chance I'd meet you in the tavern_

_We'd smile at one another, and we'd say:_

_Those were the days, my friend …_

_Just tonight I stood before that tavern  
Nothing seemed the way it used to be  
In the glass I saw a strange reflection_

_Was that lonely woman really me?_

_Those were the days, my friend …_

_Through the door, there came familiar laughter  
I saw your face and heard you call my name  
Oh my friend, we're older but no wiser  
For in our hearts the dreams are still the same._

_Those were the days, my friend …_


End file.
